


Alec Gets Into Roleplaying

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Roleplaying an Omega in Heat, Rough Sex, Synthetic Lubricant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has a surprise waiting at home for Magnus.  It's not what Magnus expects, but somehow it ends up being even better.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280





	Alec Gets Into Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Bingo Fill Omegaverse! 
> 
> Also written because I really, REALLY wanted to write this idea and just write some straight up PWP. So have some shameless smut!

Magnus blinked as he felt his phone vibrate with several notifications back to back. He looked down at it, but he couldn't check it while he was still with a client. It was likely Isabelle or someone else demanding his attention that could _wait_. 

"Something demanding your attention?" 

Magnus ignored the pointed look his client gave the phone in his pocket, even though he remained on silent. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the beta in front of him, raising his eyebrows. "Shall we continue?" 

"After you, Warlock Bane," the man gestured. 

When his phone vibrated once more, he resolved to remind whoever it was that if it was this urgent, they could just send a fire message, there was no need to blow up his phone to this extent. 

Once he was finished with the irritating man, and he was thinking about lunch with Alexander, because it was entirely possible that he had managed to escape the Institute early today. He had promised to try to do so. He flipped open his phone, scowling at the number of notifications until he noticed that all of them were from Alec. He raised both of his eyebrows. 

_Alexander [2:37pm]: Hey Magnus._

_Alexander [2:37pm]: I have an idea and I think you're going to like it._

_Alexander [2:38pm]: Take your time coming home after your client._

_Alexander [2:38pm]: Also I got off work early, so we have the evening to ourselves._

_Alexander [2:38pm]: And you should absolutely clear your schedule for the morning._

_Alexander [2:39pm]: Shit you're with a client, I forgot. Right. Text me when you can and take your time coming home, I love you, please don't be too mad at me._

Magnus stared bemusedly at the last message and shook his head. He hummed and wondered exactly what his alpha could have in store for him. He grinned, remembering the strength-dampening cuffs that he had found in the back of Alec's dresser drawer the other day. Maybe Alec had a surprise involving those. Or perhaps another role play scenario. 

Alec certainly hadn't been afraid to try a few different things now that he'd realized how much he liked it. Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes. Repressed shadowhunter his alpha mate may have been, but no longer. Irritation at his client gone, he typed out a quick message to Alec. 

_Magnus [3:41pm]: On my way home, darling. I should be there in about twenty minutes. Is that enough for you to finish...whatever surprise you have?_

_Alexander [3:41pm]: Ydfdk yes_

Magnus blinked at the text and frowned a bit at it. Alec must have been typing without looking or something similar. He pocketed his phone and sorted through the last of his emails before he made his way to the loft. 

Once he stepped out of the portal, excitement building in his gut at whatever his mate had in store for him, he froze. He wrinkled his nose and looked around the loft, confused, because every alpha knew that smell. It was the smell of an omega in heat. Which didn't make sense, because it was also tinted with the scent of his very, _very_ alpha mate. 

Magnus stalked towards their bedroom, a growl already growing in his throat as he pushed the door open and froze, his whole body going still at the sight on the bed. Alec was spread out on the bed, fucking himself on a knotting dildo, one that omegas in heat used, his phone resting on the bed next to him, the scent coming from _him._

Alec lifted his head once the scent of Magnus, aroused, a bit angry, and a lot confused hit him. He shuddered and spread his legs a little wider, fucking the dildo deeper into himself. The sound was obscene and he watched Magnus' entire body twitch towards him and Alec growled, low in his throat. "Need you, alpha," he whined, arching his back against the bed. 

In an instant, Magnus felt his eyes flare alpha red and he snapped his fingers, vanishing his clothing in a second, climbing on the bed between Alexander's spread thighs. "Is this my surprise?" he growled, leaning down to suck a mark into Alec's thigh, knocking Alec's hand away from the dildo, driving it deeper into him, watching his mate shout as he did. He repeated it, his forearm flexing as he fucked it deeper into Alec, teasing him with the knot.

This close, he could smell the faint hint of synthetic in the lubricant that Alec had used, that simulated an omega in heat, but combined with the scent of his mate, Magnus was dizzy with arousal and the need to take and _claim._

"Yes," Alec managed, gasping. "Want, need you alpha, _please..."_

Magnus licked his lips, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Alec's thighs, spreading him wider before he pulled the dildo out, instead pressing two of his fingers in, deep as he could, listening to Alec shout. "How long have you been in here, fucking yourself with that dildo?" 

"Least thirty minutes," Alec gasped, shuddering as Magnus pressed in a third finger, hitting his prostate. "Alpha, please, fuck me, knot me. Need it, need it so fucking bad." 

"Look at you," Magnus growled. "Needy little alpha, aren't you? Begging for your mate's knot like this." 

"Yes, yes, fuck," Alec whined, grinding back on Magnus' fingers. The lube smelled too much like him to really impact him the same way it did Magnus, but just imagining the smell mixed with Magnus' scent was more than enough for him to mean every single thing he was begging for. "Please, Magnus, please..." 

"Perfect," Magnus growled, leaning up and over Alec, their lips crashing together in a hard and desperate kiss. "Perfect alpha. **Mine.** All mine," he added, pressing a kiss to Alec's mating mark, listening to his alpha growl and whine for him. Magnus pressed his fingers in deep again, making sure that Alec was stretched well enough for a knotting. They always had to be careful when it was a knotting rather than a normal fucking. "You ready for me?" 

"What," Alec panted and groaned when Magnus' fingers slid out of him, leaving him bereft and desperate for more. "What do you think the knotting dildo was for?" 

Magnus gave a pleased rumble , low in his throat and leaned down, ignoring the needy gasp of his name from his mate. "I do love how well you plan, Alexander," he purred, leaning down to lick up the precome leaking from Alec's cock. He wrapped a hand around his mate and sucked on just the tip of his cock, watching him jolt and beg under the attention. He was breathtaking and gorgeous and _his._

"Magnus, alpha," Alec whined, spreading his legs and rocking his hips up and into the touch. "Want, need more, fuck, please." 

"Don't worry," Magnus purred, smirking down at him. "I'm going to take such good care of you. I promise." 

Alec believed him, he did, but he also wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life by his alpha. "Please, please, alpha." 

Magnus reluctantly let Alec's cock slip from his lips after one more suck and tease of his tongue before looking up at him. He stretched out over Alec and kissed him, hard and demanding, pressing him back into the pillows. "You'll be more comfortable if you turn over," he rasped, staring down at Alec's eyes and the way they were blown dark with lust. "Easier to take my knot and I can cuddle you after." 

Alec whined before pulling Magnus into another kiss. "Want you to take me, however you want alpha. Just need you, want you." 

Magnus nodded and stole another kiss, helping Alec to flip over onto his front, forcing him down to his forearms, tugging him onto his knees, making Alec _present_ for him. He smirked and spread Alec's thighs wide. "Look at you, ready for me, fucking desperate," he growled possessively, his scent heavy in the room, mixing with Alec's in that perfect way it always did. He teased his thumb against Alec's hole again before he lined him up. "Gonna knot you, gonna make you mine," he promised. 

"Yes," Alec gasped, throwing his hips back as Magnus finally, _finally_ started to press deeper into him, still going slow. The knotting dildo had worked wonders, because there was no excessive stretch and he threw his hips back, groaning as Magnus slid the rest of the way into him. "Magnus, alpha, fuck, take me." 

Magnus pressed himself against Alec's back, blanketing him, sinking his teeth into Alec's shoulder. "Your wish is my command," he growled out, snapping his hips to drive himself hard and deep into Alec, listening to him howl into the pillows. It was easy to fall into his instincts, the ones that were confused by the scent of an omega in heat, but surrounded by the tightness and body of his mate. 

Magnus fucked Alec hard, driving him into the mattress, listening to him whine and gasp and beg for more no matter how much he gave. The alpha in him was purring in contentment, demanding that he knot, that he reclaim his mate, make sure that he belonged to no one else and never would. This alpha was his, his _only._

"Magnus, Magnus," Alec panted, thrashing in the blankets, his whole body shaking as he threw himself back and into every thrust. He could feel Magnus' knot growing, pulling on his rim, even as he ground back and into every single thrust. "Alpha, please, fuck, please knot me. Wanna feel it, want you to claim me. Please, please." 

“Such a needy alpha,” Magnus growled, thrusting in deep before shifting to a slow rocking motion, working his knot into Alec as the other alpha begged for more, grinding back against him with every roll of his hips. “Mine, all mine, Alexander. My perfect alpha,” he praised, leaving bite marks all along Alec’s back as he reached around, wrapping a hand around Alec’s cock, giving him a slow squeeze, just to listen to the alpha whine. 

Alec shuddered as Magnus started to stroke him, shifting to bury his gasps into the pillows, whining even more loudly. “Yes, yes, Magnus, please…” He wasn’t going to be able to hold on long and he tried to tell that to Magnus, but his alpha only stroked him faster, making him tighten his fingers on their sheets. 

“Gonna come for me?” Magnus panted, stroking Alec faster, feeling the other alpha clench down around his knot, making him grunt and rock deeper into him. “Come on, Alexander, let me feel you,” he ordered. He swiped his thumb along the tip of Alec’s cock and felt him shudder and whine before he clenched down hard, making him grunt. 

Alec was grateful for the pillows that Magnus had him pressed into, because when he shouted, clenching down on Magnus, coming all over the sheets beneath him until he was slumping, panting hard. Magnus rocked into him twice more and then with a loud growl a bite of his neck, his alpha was coming, every pulse making him shudder and gasp, savoring just how _good_ it felt.

Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec’s back for a few seconds, panting hard before he shifted them slowly, getting them on their sides, his arms wrapped around Alexander as he pulled his mate into the tight circle of his arms. A low, rumbling growl left him and he smiled. “Smell like _mine.”_

Alec chuckled, his eyes drifting shut, even as he rocked back on Magnus, chasing the feeling of how good he felt inside. He hummed and tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Magnus. “Mmm, yeah. Liked your surprise then, didn’t you?” He gave another considering roll of his hips, his dick twitching. 

“How,” Magnus panted with a laugh into Alec’s neck. “Do you have any stamina after…” he paused and felt Alec clench down around him again, making him groan. “Fuck, Alexander, how many runes do you have active?” 

Alec rocked back on Magnus’ knot, a hoarse laugh escaping him. _“Enough,”_ he offered, repeating the grind of his hips, getting into it. 

~!~ 

Later, much, much later, when they were both a sweat and come covered mess, and Magnus was laying on his back, breathing slow and deep, almost like he was meditating, Alec spoke up. 

“So I guess that me roleplaying a needy and in heat Omega stays on the table?” 

Magnus gave a rapid nod. 

Alec snickered and leaned over to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Did I break you?” 

“Maybe just…” Magnus’ voice was hoarse. “Strained me. A bit.” 

This time Alec couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Only a bit? I’ll have to try harder next time.” 

Magnus lifted one hand, making sure Alexander could see him before giving him the middle finger. 

“Love you too,” Alec said, nuzzling in closer to Magnus with a happy sigh. He was relatively sure that Magnus had fallen asleep as well, too. 

“Wait. Do I get a turn?” 

Alec grinned against Magnus’ collarbone. “If you ask nicely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
